The Curse of Walt Disney World
by Umbreon Freak
Summary: When Eisner gets evil and ruins the Disney company, how does Walt Disney get him back? He haunts the Magic Kingdom and Epcot! Now, five kids have to go fight Eisner and put an end to The Curse of Walt Disney World
1. Prologue

The Curse of Walt Disney World

This story actually originated as a homework assignment. I enjoyed writing it so much that I decided to put it here! This is my first Disney story, so even if you don't like it, please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Walt Disney World, or any of that other stuff.

Prologue

Once upon a time, a man named Walt Disney had a dream, a big dream. His first theme park, Disneyland, was such a success, that he wanted to build a bigger park. He acquired 48 square miles of swamp land in Florida that would soon become the most magical vacation spot on earth, Walt Disney World. Sadly, Walt died before construction began, and his dream almost died with him. Roy, Walt's brother, did not want to see that happen. Him, along with other people that Walt trusted, made sure his dream became a reality. Walt Disney World opened on October 1, 1971, and a new legacy began.

In 1982, it came time for Roy Disney to hand over his position as King of Disney to Micheal Eisner. Eisner teamed up with Frank Wells, and the "Eisner Era" began. Eisner and Wells contributed to successes such as Beauty and the Beast (the only animated film EVER to get nominated for a Best Picture Academy Award, might I add), and The Lion King. However, Wells died in 1994, and Disney movies and theme parks slowly started going downhill, and Eisner slowly started becoming more evil. Theme park classics, such as the Main Street Electrical Parade, World of Motion, and Journey into Imagination, started to close down. Soon enough, Eisner became so evil, he shut down the company's 2-D animation department for good in 2004. Walt Disney's soul was upset, and he haunts the Magic Kingdom and Epcot to this very day.

The real story will begin next chapter. By the way, the Curse of Walt Disney World is not real, Walt Disney never haunted Magic Kingdom and Epcot.


	2. The Adventure Begins

The Curse of Walt Disney World

I got you guys started off, now we start our real story!

It was a normal school day and the last day of final exams for Catherine and her friends, Veronica, Alexandria, Ivan, and Samaria. After school, Catherine took a look at her voicemails and she got a message from her brother Tim:

"Catherine, I have a surprise for you and your friends. Come home right after school. See ya then!"

"Well guys, come with me and let's see what Tim wants." Catherine said.

"I don't know Cat, your brother tends to be a little bit, well, annoying and gross." Veronica replied.

"Okay, maybe my brother might not be the most respectful person in the world, but we should still see what this 'surprise' is. You never know!" Catherine said enthusiastically.

With that, Catherine went home with her friends to find Tim sitting on the living room couch.

"Alright Cat, you know how I applied for a summer job at Disney World?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, what does this have to do with us?" Catherine asked.

"Alright, I don't want to keep your friends waiting, so I'll just cut to the chase. I talked with my boss for a bit, and I managed to get you guys free passes to Disney for ten days!" Tim said.

"Shut up!" Veronica, Alexandria, and Samaria said with their mouths wide open.

Everyone was jumping for joy and screaming, "We're going to Disney World!" Everyone, except for Ivan.

"Come on Ivan, we're going to Disney World! Why aren't you jumping?" Catherine asked.

"Clap your hands now girls, but try clapping when you don't have any hands." Ivan said in a monotone.

"Ivan, you don't seriously believe in the Curse of Walt Disney World do you? It's just an urban legend!" Alexandria said.

"Yeah, it's not like you really got attacked by Walt Disney or anything!" Samaria said jokingly.

"No guys, the curse is as real as you and me." Ivan said as he started his story. "I was five years old, and I went to Disney World for the first time. When I was that age, I had a Simba doll that I would take everywhere with me. I loved that Simba doll, it was my best friend. When we went to Magic Kingdom, one of the first things we saw that morning was The Enchanted Tiki Room, which had just reopened with Iago and Zazu at the time. When I first saw it, I was really enjoying it. But then, there was a point in the show when a tiki god was supposed to pop up from the middle of the theater, right? But instead, Walt Disney's ghost popped up! I swore I heard Iago say, 'That's no tiki god'. I think I also heard Jose, Micheal, Fritz, and Pierre say 'Master!' The ghost said, 'How dare you mess with my original idea Eisner!' With that, the ghost disappeared and the lights were turned on, but my Simba doll was gone! Now, I can't even look at anything Disney!" Ivan said as he ran out the door.

"I think we upset him." Veronica said.

"Ya think? You guys can go now, I can fix this tommorow." Catherine said as she locked herself in her room, feeling guilty about what she did to Ivan.

Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Curse of Walt Disney World, coming soon to a computer near you!


	3. Arrival, Love, and a Prophecy?

The Curse of Walt Disney World

The next morning at school, Catherine went up to Ivan at his locker to apologize to him.

"Look, Ivan, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I never knew about what happened to you." Catherine said. Ivan was giving her the "silent treatment".

"Ivan, the Curse of Walt Disney World has been around for three years, it's probably worn off by now. So what do you say?" Catherine asked.

"Well, you have a point there. I'll give Disney another chance." Ivan said.

"That's awesome. Well, today's our last full day of school, only seven days until Disney! Are you excited?" Catherine asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I can't believe I'm saying this, but look out Disney World, here comes me!" Ivan said humorously. Catherine went on her way to her last math class of the year (Alleluia!) when Ivan quickly ran up to her to say something.

"Let's do Animal Kingdom and MGM first, just to be safe." Ivan said. Catherine giggled as she went off on her merry way. Then, Veronica saw Ivan at his locker and decided to give him a little "Disney tip".

"Ah yes. Walt Disney World. Exciting in the daylight, magical at nighttime, it's the perfect time to tell Cat you love her." Veronica said.

"Do you have to say that out loud? I'm a little scared." Ivan said.

"Come on, Ivan, there's nothing to be afraid of." Veronica said trying to lift his spirits.

"How will I know the right time to tell her?" Ivan asked.

"You'll feel a little nauseous." Veronica said.

"Ha ha, very funny. And besides, what if I tell Cat I love her and she doesn't love me back?" Ivan asked.

"You are full of questions today. Come on Ivan, you've known Cat since pre-k. I'm 99.99 percent positive she'll love you back." Veronica said.

"Yeah, and the other .01 percent?" Ivan asked.

"You know, if we don't hurry up we'll be late for class." Veronica said as she went off to her final classes of the year.

After that day, the last seven half-days of the school year went by faster than Test Track's top speed. Then came along eighth grade graduation, where Ivan finally got some sense knocked into him. He realized if he doesn't tell Cat during the Disney trip, she's going to part ways with him, go on to high school, and she'll never know his true feelings for her. He was going to show his feelings for Cat if it's the last thing he does.

The day after graduation, the five friends met at the airport to fly down to the Land of the Mouse. Little did they know, their little vacation would turn into an exciting battle against evil. After a long, boring flight, our heroes landed at the Orlando International Airport. Soon, they were whisked away to the Animal Kingdom Lodge by way of Disney's Magical Express. Why the Animal Kingdom Lodge? The group wanted to avoid the Magic Kingdom and Epcot resort areas by all costs, but they really wanted to stay at a deluxe resort. At the check in desk, the group was greeted by Tim's friend Louis. Our heroes went to poke around in some shops while Tim checked in.

"You know, you'll have to tell them about the prophecy sooner or later." Louis said.

"Well, we're only here for ten days, so sooner would be better." Tim said as he saw the group exit the gift shop. "Or, now would be the best." He said as the group walked right up to him. "Guys, I know this sounds strange, and I know you think the curse has probably worn off. But, the curse still exists, and you guys have to stop it." Tim said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, us? Why us?" Alexandria asked.

"Louis here is an expert on the curse. He'll tell you all about it. I'll meet you guys in the room." Tim said as he left the lobby.

"Alright Louis, what's up with this curse?" Veronica asked in sort of a rude way.

"There is a prophecy that five warriors would visit Walt Disney World, fight Eisner and break the curse." Louis said.

"What makes you think we're the five warriors?" Samaria asked.

"Catherine, your brother told me about your birthmark. That's the sign." Louis said.

"You mean this?" Cat said. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a Mickey Mouse shaped birthmark. "And please, call me Cat." Cat said. Louis handed Cat a piece of paper.

"There are four treasure chests, one for each park, that hold the weapons you need to defeat Eisner." Louis said.

"Cool!" Veronica exclaimed.

"However, the chests are all locked, and they require specific key to open them. The keys are hidden in all four parks. The Simba paw key in Animal Kingdom, The movie camera key for MGM, the Figment key for Epcot, and the Mickey Mouse key for Magic Kindom." Louis said. "There are clues to finding the keys, but they require a long knowledge of past attractions. We needed a true Disney fanatic to help us find the keys. And Cat is that Disney fanatic." Louis said.

"I am, oh yes, I am! What park should we look in first?" Cat asked herself out loud.

"Well, might I suggest Animal Kingdom. Since not many attractions have closed in it's time, it will be super easy to find the key." Louis suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go find the Simba paw key!" Cat said.

"I'll just stay here and guard the chests." Ivan said.

"Oh no, you're part of the prophecy, you're coming with us!" Cat said as she pulled Ivan's ear. "We'll start at Animal Kingdom tomorrow. For now, let's just use today to relax at the hotel." Cat said. Our heroes knew that they needed at least a day of relaxation. They had a big day of treasure hunting ahead of them.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of The Curse of Walt Disney World, coming soon to a computer near you.


	4. Search for the Simba Paw Key

The Curse of Walt Disney World

The Animal Kingdom Hunt

After a day of rest, relaxation, and play at the hotel, our heroes slept like babies. Well, everyone, except for Ivan. He had no idea that he was part of a prophecy, and he knew this would interfere with him telling Cat how he feels. Veronica stayed up a bit that night, trying to boost his spirits.

"Veronica, this is a major problem. I want to tell Cat that I love her, but this whole prophecy thing is going to get in the way. What should I do?" Ivan asked frantically.

"Ivan, relax. Eventually, we'll defeat Eisner, and we'll have a celebration. That would be the perfect time to break the ice. For now, we just need to worry about finding the four keys." Veronica said.

"I guess you're right." Ivan said.

The next morning, our heroes woke up extra early so they can start hunting right away. They were ready to leave for Animal Kingdom at 6:30, but Tim was still sound asleep. "Hello, Tim, if you don't wake up you'll be late for work." Cat said.

"Cat, this is how you wake up a teenage boy." Veronica said as she approached Tim's sleeping body on the couch. She started shaking him up and shouting "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She shook him so much, that she accidentally threw him off of the couch.

"Ouch, okay!" TJ said as he opened his eyes to find himself on the floor.

"We're all ready and we're leaving without you." Cat said as she led the group toward the door.

"Okay, Louis is going to meet you at the turnstiles to give you your first clue." TJ said as he headed to the bathroom.

After a very short five-minute bus ride to Animal Kingdom from the hotel, Louis was there to greet Cat and her friends.

"Alright guys, here's our first clue. 'To find your next clue, please don't bark, think of a cruise hosted by former Radio Disney DJs Zippy and Just Plain Mark.'" Cat said.

"I remember those DJs!" Samaria said. She has been a fan of Radio Disney ever since it was launched in 1996.

"Yeah, me too! I think I remember an ad for Animal Kingdom mentioning a Radio Disney River Cruise or something like that." Alexandria said.

"Oh yeah! Come on guys, I know where to go." Cat said. She led the group to an abandoned dock near the Tree of Life.

"I remember riding the Radio Disney River Cruise as a kid when the park first opened." Cat said as the group was searching for the next clue.

"Cat, I found something!" Veronica yelled. She found a plaque hidden by trees behind the dock.

"Okay, 'To find your next clue you need to look for the theater that was home to Journey into The Jungle Book.'" Ivan read.

"I'm thinking Theater in the Wild." Cat said.

"Cat, with Tarzan Rocks closed, the theater is locked up." Alexandria said in a concerned voice. Cat didn't reply, she just led the group to Dinoland USA where the theater was.  
"Just let me do the talking." Cat said as she rolled up her sleeve and walked up to the security guard. "Can we check out the inside of the theater please? We're here to defeat Eisner and put an end to the curse." Cat said showing her birthmark to the security guard. The security guard happily let our heroes in to explore.

After a lot of searching and tearing the entire theater apart, Ivan finally found something interesting behind the stage curtains. The rest of the group was still looking in anywhere but the stage, so Ivan just read the clue very loudly.

" 'To find the next clue, think of Big Red, who before the park opened, was put to bed.'" Ivan read.

Automatically, Cat, Veronica, Alexandria, and Samaria all said in unison, "Kilimanjaro Safaris."

The group went to Africa and lined up for the Safaris. The wait was an hour and a half, but they needed to find the next clue. They didn't find anything in the queue, nor did they see anything during the ride. The most promising bit of information that was found was near the exit. Samaria had the honors of reading the clue that was hidden beneath their feet, literally!

" 'To find your next clue, think, they like baths, and in this show, you'll find one that can do math!'" Samaria read.

Even Cat seemed stumped with this clue, since she never saw the show the clue was hinting at, but Veronica knew. "Flights of Wonder! See, Cat's not the only one that can figure out a clue!" Veronica gloated.

The group went to Asia to catch a showing of Flights of Wonder. Cat never saw the show in her many visits to Disney World, so she was amazed at what these birds could do. After the show, the audience was given an opportunity to see the birds up close. The bird the clue hinted about was named Quasar. As soon as Cat walked up to him, he said something.

"To find the key, some are called liars, think of a creature that breaths puffs of fire." Quasar said.

"Wow, that's one smart bird!" Veronica commented.

"I don't know if you guys heard this, but some say that they've seen puffs of smoke from a dragon hiding near the bridge to Camp Minnie-Mickey. I think that's what Quasar was talking about." Cat said.

"Perhaps the Imagineers are hinting about Beastly Kingdom?" Alexandria asked.

"Maybe. The concept wasn't scrapped, just shelved." Cat said.

The group headed toward Camp Minnie-Mickey, and they found something shiny and gold on the bridge.

"The Simba paw key!" Veronica yelled.

"Great job guys! How about we stick around for the parade, since we have time?" Cat asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Ivan said.

Our heroes had fun eating ice cream and watching Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. After the show, the group left the park and headed back to the Animal Kingdom Lodge, where the first treasure chest was waiting to be opened.

Stick around for the next chapter of The Curse of Walt Disney World!


End file.
